Shadow of a Legend
by Kopa
Summary: A story of a Shadow, Created for nothing but violance, realising his feelings, and venturing past that of what he was created for...Ok i suck at summarys! read on! [Discontinued, only reviews shall bring it back]
1. introduction

A young girl sat on her own on a small island in the middle of Lake Hylia. She had no parents or friends; she had no shelter and lived off of the occasional Keese and Tektite that came her way. She also had no official name; though she had decided to call herself Morpha. She had gotten the name from an old book one of the visitors had left behind. Morpha was the name of a long forgotten goddess of water. The girl was seriously lonely; all she had for company was one small Tektite that was separated from its family.

One day a strange man came to Lake Hylia he dressed in full black armor even though it was the middle of summer! This man took poor Morpha in and promised her power and a home, all she had to do was stop the water sage from realising her powers. Morpha accepted and the man gave her the power of water, she would slowly, over the course of seven years, turn into a mighty monster. The man also new of her one truest desire, a friend so he created a boy out of the shadows of his heart. The boy was roughly the same age as Morpha; he had long black hair and wore a pure black Tunic. His skin was darker than usual and his blood red eyes glowed. The man said that the boys name was Dark Link, and he was created for the soul purpose of pleasing Morpha while she lived in the Temple under the water, but what the man didn't mean to give the boy was feelings...


	2. The Water Temple

"RUTO!" A young boy shouted through the echoing halls of the Water Temple "RUTO!" he shouted again "Where the heck is she!?" he sighed and sat down "Navi any idea where we are?" he asked his faithful fairy. She looked at him, He had blue eyes and blond hair he was garbed in green and his sword was stained with monsters blood. She shook her head "no idea" she said in a small voice that only the boy could hear. He got up and kicked the nearest locked door in frustration, then he heard something drop behind him. "Link!" Navi shouted. The boy, now identified as Link, turned to see a Like Like squidging its way towards him. Link drew his sword and stabbed the Like Like through its middle. The Like Like seemed to deflate then it disappeared, Link heard a clicking behind him and turned round, the door was unlocked! Link picked up his sword and wiped away some of the Like Like's puss then walked through the door.

As soon as he walked through he was shocked, he seemed to be outside, it was very misty and all Link could see was a sole mound with one dead tree. He looked down and seemed to be walking on water but he was too pissed off about the dungeon to care about anything he saw. He walked towards the lone island and examined the tree, as good as dead he thought then he noticed a small patch of sand that was darker than the rest he walked nearer and Navi hovered around it in a warning, but Link took no notice of her what could a bit of sand do? He put his hand over the sand to feel it, as he did a shadow in the shape of a hand reached out and grabbed at Link's wrist pulling him under, Link fought back and pulled away his wrist forcefully, ripping it away from the hand. He pulled out his bow and arrows and shot the hand twice; it seemed to let out a high pitched scream then disappeared under the sand. This battle was over but what he didn't know definitely could hurt him!

ok my first chapter finished! Please R&R! I had to add a Windwaker monster in, I couldn't think of anything else that could be there... any way, as I said before plz R&R! Be nice as this is my first fanfic!


	3. Shadow of the past

Link looked around at the strange room, now actually acknowledging that some how he was walking on water. He knelt down and put his hand to the water, it passed straight through, he stood up and looked around, the door at the end of the room was locked tightly shut with steel bars. He walked over to them and tried to prise them apart with no success. "Hey Listen!" Navi said as Link was about to turn "What?" he said with a sigh "Steel bars seem to be blocking this door, there must be a switch or something!" Link rolled his eyes and said in a sarcastic tone "Oh really?" then turned round to look at the tree and noticed a part of the bark was darker than before. He walked over to it and it seemed to become lighter, when he reached it it was the same colour as the rest. "Just a shadow..." he said and he heard maniacal laughing from behind "its never Just a shadow!" Link turned round and met glowing red eyes, Navi flew over to the figure, just glowing red eyes in a shadow of a boy, he looked...familiar somehow. "Watch out!" Navi cried as she flew round the figures head. "Buzz off you pixie!" The figure said in a very familiar voice, he swiped Navi away with the back of his hand sending her soaring across the island and coming to a halt in the sand. Link ran over to his fairy friend "Navi! Navi, are you ok?" he said picking the fairy up. "I'm...fine..." she said in between deep breathes "He's...Dark...Link!" She said before going unconscious "Dark link?" Link repeated to himself, he heard the figure laughing behind him "At least we know Someone has brains!" He said smirking at Link, He closed his eyes and seemed to become more solid, his features became more noticeable and he seemed to become whole. He opened his eyes and Link gasped He was a basic darker version of Link! He wore a Black tunic, and had black hair, The hilt of his Master sword (Yes Master sword!) was pure black, but the thing that really stood out were his blood red eyes. He grinned and pulled out his sword, and laughed maniacal "Say hello to your shadow!"

Another chapter finished! Please R&R! and I know my Chapters are short but if I didn't put a limit id be typing on for ages about random jiberish! So hope you enjoy!


	4. Great trickery

"Say hello to your shadow!" Dark Link smirked, Link looked at him with surprise then anger, he lunged at him and Dark Link blocked his blow with ease still laughing. Link tried several more blows but to no avail. It was no use, Dark Link was just too

Powerful. Dark Link threw back his head and let out another maniacal guffaw. "You'll never prevail!" he said with a smirk, then faster than lightning, he slashed at Links front ripping his tunic and right through his skin, Link let out a roar of pain and fell to the floor, clutching his bloody chest. Dark Link walked over to him smirking, he stuck his foot under Link and flipped him over, then forcefully pulled Link up onto his feet. Dark Link looked at his now blood covered hands, then licked a small drop of blood off his thumb; he smirked at Links disgust and added "I love the taste of blood in the morning." He then jumped onto to Link faster than he could react and put his blade to Link's throat cutting into his skin slightly, he licked the blood off Link's throat sending a shiver down Link's spine. Dark Link laughed and threw Link to the floor, and lifted his sword for the final blow, and brought it down just as Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer, Link quickly blocked the blow and pulled himself up and, by the look of fear on Dark Link's face, found out that he had made the right choice by using the Megaton Hammer. The first ever bead of sweat rolled down Dark Link's face, now Link was the one to smirk. He knew that Dark Link had no weapons other than his sword and shield, so Dark Link wouldn't know any of his other moves, and wouldn't be able to mirror or counter them! Link swung the Hammer in Dark Link's direction and watched as Dark Link helplessly took the blows. Dark Link was battered bruised and bloody by the end; Link had cornered him into the edge of the strange room and had got him on the floor. Link pulled up the Hammer and was about to make his blow when he heard crying, Dark Link was crying! He stopped and turned ready to leave when the crying became laughing as Dark Link rose from the floor "Never turn your back on an enemy" He said smirking and pulling back his sword, He lunged at a surprised Link, Link closed his eyes and swung the hammer hitting Dark Link in the stomach. Dark Link clutched at his stomach, his eyes seemed to be bulging, he staggered backwards, defeated. He fell against the invisible wall, and then with the last of the power in his legs, he back flipped through the wall and seemed to disappear. Link turned as the door magically opened behind him and advanced through tired and bloody from battle, the blood still oozing out of his chest.

Yet another chapter from my story that seems to only be liked by one person!

If you are reading this and haven't submitted a review please do! Any way I will keep writing even if no one likes it so... Though! You'll have to put up with me! R&R Please!


	5. Monster Morpha

Link staggered into a big room, it had a hole full of water in the middle with four platforms. All around the room was rimmed with spikes. Link stumbled over to the water, he dipped his hand under and immediately pulled it back out. The water was sticky and a strange dark blue colour, when he pulled out his hand the water stuck tight. He tried shaking and scraping it of on the spikes but it was no use it wouldn't come off. He began to cry out when the blue goo started moving, it slithered slowly off his hand and began to form a ball. The ball started to change colour as the strange water in the hole began to rise and cover the strange, now pink, ball. Link pulled his hand away just in time to avoid getting swallowed up by the strange goo. The goo arched up like a snake a smaller 'tail' rose out of the water a little further behind. Link pulled out his Longshot and the battle begun!

Link shot his Long shot towards the pink ball in the middle, now identified as Morpha by Navi, The Longshot hit and pulled Morpha out of her shield of extra strong water goo. He drew his sword and slashed Morpha as many times as he could until Morpha bounce back into the water. Link took many hard blows and so did Morpha but eventually the final blow was dealt to Morpha. She let out a high pitched scream and her body disappeared in a burst of blue flame. Link picked up the heart container that had appeared in Morpha's place and pushed it into his chest, he could feel his life force rising as he walked into the portal that lay before him...


End file.
